


So you have a soulmate

by wisia



Series: Platonic Soulmates [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look. Rhodey might be his soulmate, but the only one for Tony is Steve. Let’s get that clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you have a soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Uh…I was in the Cap-Ironman chat the other day, and they talking about platonic soulmate bonds. Because there’s not enough of them. And it got me thinking, and I couldn’t resist. Since, hey, you know I haven’t really tried writing platonic soulmate bonds. Not that I recall, and well something to try my hand at. Probably not what they quite wanted, but I tried. ;_____;
> 
> And thank you for everyone on the chat that day that helped me out, trying to figure out what to write/do. You're awesome. :)

Soulmates were a tricky business, especially when you have a lover that needed to be introduced to your soulmate. Because they weren’t the same thing here. Or nowadays? Nowdays. And friendship bonds were totally a thing for the 21st century. So, it was perfectly normal, even reasonable, to have a friendship bond and have a lover or boyfriend or something who wasn’t your soulmate. It was common. Really, Tony wasn’t lying about this. Otherwise, Tony’s previous relationship with Pepper wouldn’t have lasted. As it was Pepper and Rhodey claimed each other as the go to person to deal with Tony’s eccentricities—Tony-ness, they called it, which was very rude of them. Sometimes they even got along better together than Tony and Rhodey together for their so called bond.

                Anyway, the thing was this. Tony was dating Steve, and Steve was from way before. When most everyone thought about soulmates as the one. The absolute one. The one who had to be yours for all of time, all of eternity. Even when you died and were literally ashes and dust and maybe a ghost floating around. And Tony didn’t think anyone has told Steve that Tony had a soulmate in Rhodey, his brother for life. It wasn’t like it was a secret because, let’s be honest, the day Tony met Rhodey and they had a sparkling (seriously sparkling and shiny glowy things happening) handshake it was a complete media fest.

                “Uh,” Tony said rather unintelligently. Because Rhodey was finally visiting, and Tony had practically bounded straight into his arms. And incidentally, it was how Steve caught them—saw them, Tony amended, in the living room. Hugging it out in a way that probably look more than friendly.

                “Captain Rogers,” Rhodey said coolly, as if he didn’t have an armful of Tony clinging to him like an octopus.

                “Colonel,” Steve returned with a damn salute before reaching a hand out for a handshake. Rhodey took it, still holding onto Tony. It was a little mind-boggling that Rhodey was that strong. Though Tony could feel how Rhodey strained just the slightest to keep Tony up. Well, not everyone could have super strength, he thought amusedly. He smiled at them goofily as they exchanged a rather tense and brief handshake. This counted as him introducing them, right?

                “It is a pleasure to meet you,” Steve continued. His mouth was tight as if he had gotten into a pissing match with the wrong punching bag.

                “Same,” Rhodey said just as cordial. “I heard a lot about you.”

                “You are rather close to Tony,” Steve commented, and Tony acknowledged he was inappropriately close to Rhodey. It probably didn’t help that he could feel Rhodey’s fight impulses rearing up. He did that with all of the ones that Tony ever brought home to meet him.

                “I am,” Rhodey replied, and the air was about to turn just that side of suffocating. “Have been since MIT.”

                “I—,” Steve started, but Tony cut him off.

                “Yes, yes. Steve, Rhodey. Rhodey, Steve. Best friend and boyfriend. You’re both really awesome, and I’m Tony. I’m even more awesome.”

                That earned Tony two identical “don’t do that, Tony” pair of eyes. One pair, he could handle. Two pairs from two of his favorite people in the whole wide world? Tony wasn’t going to make it, and he winced inwardly. Tony supposed he could have done that more tactfully.

                “I’m just saying,” Tony said and slipped off Rhodey reluctantly.

“We all know you’ve got an ego, but leave some room for other people too. Otherwise, we’re not going to fit in here.” Rhodey snorted.

“You love me,” Tony said. That only made Rhodey snort again. And that was enough of a jarring motion that Tony almost fell headlong first into the hardwood floor. Thankfully, Steve steadied him. Unfortunately, it let Tony standing uncomfortably between them. It felt like something out of a soap opera.

                “Right,” Rhodey said, but Tony could feel just how amused Rhodey was through the bond. Tony felt warm all over. It was enough to push away the weirdness of their love triangle problem, and he leaned toward Rhodey unconsciously.

                “No lies, sourpatch. You got me every time,” Tony said and slung an arm around Rhodey’s shoulders. It was an action familiar and practiced through their decade’s long friendship and bond. Not to mention, Tony always appreciated a good touch. It also had the additional benefit of enhancing their closeness.

                Steve fidgeted where he stood, and Tony groaned mentally. He was supposed to reach for Steve, right? But it was too late to do anything about that, and Rhodey was already going, eyes trained heavily on Steve.

                “So,” Rhodey said as Tony tried his best to convey his displeasure through their bond about Rhodey’s coming question. “You two are dating.”

                “Yes,” Steve said solemnly, back ramrod straight as if in parade rest. He flicked an eye at where Rhodey’s arm rested around Tony’s waist. “We are. You have a problem, Colonel?”

                And see. This was why Tony didn’t want the two to meet. Especially when Tony hadn’t got around to telling Steve that he had a friendship bond. A fierce wave of protectiveness swarmed Tony, nearly overwhelming him as Rhodey replied back. He tried to send some reassuring feelings to Rhodey, but it didn’t work. Rhodey squeezed Tony’s side gently in an “I’m not going to seriously hurt him way, relax”.

                “Do you think I should have a problem?” Rhodey drew himself up to his full height. He wasn’t as tall as Steve, but it didn’t make it any less intimidating. Tony knows guys in the military who has shit themselves just seeing Rhodey.

                “I hope not,” Steve said, gaze landing on where Rhodey’s arm was still wrapped around Tony’s waist. His forehead furrowed minutely.

                “No one has a problem,” Tony said. He tilted his head at them. “In fact, the only problem I see here is that I have two of my best guys here and not one of you is fawning over me.”

                This earned him a sigh from Rhodey and just the slightest bit of consternation on Steve’s lips.

                “I’m serious,” Tony said, gesturing to himself to indicate the hot piece of ass he could be and was. “Come on. My best two guys here? Fawning over me?”

                Rhodey held onto him tighter, obviously pained at Tony’s words.

“Your ego doesn’t need any more room to grow,” Steve said slowly. He looked warily, but Rhodey only laughed.

“Absolutely, man.”

Tony frowned. “I said fawning not teaming up against me.”

                “Well,” Steve coughed as he took a step back. “I think I will let you two catch up since it’s been so long since you last visited, Colonel.”

                “You don’t need to do that,” Rhodey started, but Steve was already gone. Tony huffed and poked Rhodey in the neck.

                “Thanks,” he said dryly. “You scared my boyfriend off.”

                “I didn’t do a thing.”

                Tony squinted at him. “You liar. You own me a cheeseburger to make up for this.”

                “And you own me a soda. Making me face _the_ Captain America!” Rhodey laughed, and then they were off for the best burgers and fries in town.

\----------------------------

                Tony frowned at the hologram clock in the air that he did not tell JARVIS to pull up because he was waiting for Steve. Because it was already past the time when Steve normally fetched him from his workshop for food or something else. Not that Tony needed fetching, but he kind of counted on Steve’s appearances in his routine. It was…nice.

 Tony swiped the clock away with a sigh. It’s been like this for a week now ever since Rhodey visited. As if on cue, JARVIS spoke.

                “You have an incoming call from James.”

                “Accept,” Tony said, sitting up straight in his chair eagerly. A call from Rhodey was always welcomed. “Also, JARVIS. It’s strange to hear you call him James. I think the only one who calls him that is his mother.”

                “You’re the only one that calls me Rhodey.”

                “Aw, pooh-bear. I love you too.”

                “Yeah, yeah,” Rhodey said. “So, what’s up?”

                “You’re the one that’s calling me.” Tony fiddled with a couple of loose screws and wires on his table. He wasn’t really making anything, but it helped to have something in his hands.

                “Uh huh,” Rhodey said, voice entirely skeptic. “And I’m just imagining an entire week’s worth of sad feelings that you’ve been sending me.”

                “Ouch. You shouldn’t be checking up on me like that, platypus. Someone might get the wrong idea and think you’re my mother.”

                “And someone might think you’re trying to kill yourself again.”

                Well, Tony couldn’t argue with that. It had been a bitch trying to hide his palladium filled days from Rhodey when they were connected.

                “How nice of you to care,” Tony said. It came out more honest than he wanted, even if Rhodey could guess anyway.

                “I always care. Someone has to look after your dumbass.”

                “Oh,” someone said from behind. It was Steve, entering with a tray of food. He looked slightly guilty as if caught doing something wrong. “You’re talking to someone.”

                “Is that food?” Tony asked, nearly upsetting his stool in his haste to get over to Steve. He leaned up and kissed Steve on the cheek in delight. A very loud and wet smack.

                “Yes,” Steve said, “and don’t ignore whoever you’re talking to.”

                “It’s just Rhodey,” Tony mumbled around a forkful of pasta. Hm, delicious.

                “Thank you,” Rhodey said. “I’ve been telling him it’s rude.”

                “Colonel Rhodes?” Steve asked. “Uh, you're welcome?”

                “Uh huh,” Tony hummed.

                “Hello,” Rhodey greeted.

                “Hello,” Steve said stiffly. “I…I just came to bring Tony food.”

Tony nearly choked on his pasta. He coughed, spluttering as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ll leave you two to talking then,” Steve said, turning on his heels.

                “It’s not anything important!” Tony called after him, but Steve was already through the glass doors.

                “Damnit!”

                “Hm….,” Rhodey murmured thoughtfully. “Has he been doing that?”

                “He keeps avoiding me like I have the plague or something.”

                There was a long pause as Rhodey thought. “How long has he been doing that?”

                “I don’t know. Since you came over?” Tony said absently and poked at his rapidly cooling pasta. There was silence before Rhodey spoke.

                “Have you, by any chance, told him that we’re soulmates?”

                “Um…it might have slipped my mind?”

                “Tony.”

                “I was going to get around to it. Eventually. Maybe after we got married or something. Definitely before dying.”

                Tony could feel exactly how exasperated Rhodey was.

                “Right,” Rhodey said. “Talk to him. I don’t care how, just do it.”

                “Fine,” Tony said sullenly.

\----------------------

                Of course, Tony waffled about trying to tell Steve that he had a soulmate. About his friendship bond that was just that. By the time, Tony finally figured out how to tell Steve, Clint beat him to the punchline over breakfast.

                “I’m surprised you’re not jealous,” Clint said over his frosted flakes.

                “What are you talking about?” Steve asked. He was making pancakes.

                Clint jabbed his spoon in Tony’s direction where Tony was waiting impatiently for the coffee to finish percolating.

                “Rhodes. His soulmate.”

                “What?” Steve said, accidentally banging his knee into the stove. “They-they’re soulmates?”

                “Friendship bond,” Tony corrected hastily, shooting Clint a nasty glare. Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course. Not with how the media tells it.”

                “Wait, you really are?” Steve looked so stricken that Tony stammered.

                “Uh, yeah. It’s not, it’s not a secret?”

                “Wow, you didn’t tell him, Stark?” Clint commented. Okay, Tony could do without the side talk and stares.

                “Out, Clint.” Tony pointed at the door.

                “No, thank you. I think I’ll stay.”

                “Clint,” Steve said sternly, and that got Clint up and moving. Then, Steve turned off the fire and sat down.

“So, soulmates, huh.”

“Yeah,” Tony said quietly. “Soulmates.”

At that pronouncement, Steve’s shoulders slumped. He looked entirely drawn out and tired, almost back to the early days of sleepless nights and endless nightmares. Tony stepped closer to him, wedging himself between Steve’s legs.

“Steve, I—“

                “That explains a lot,” Steve muttered. Then, more quietly. “You should have said something, Tony.”

                His eyes bore straight into Tony’s. Tony swallowed hard.

                “Well—why should I? We’re perfectly good together. What does it matter that I have Rhodey?”

                “But he’s your soulmate.”

                “Platonic only.” Tony paused, trying to figure out how to explain. “It’s a different world since you’ve gone under.”

                “I know,” Steve interrupted and shook his head. “But he’s your intended. I can’t—it’s wrong. You two should be together.”

                And no, that wasn’t right at all. That sad and miserable look. Tony grabbed Steve’s face with his hands, making sure Steve’s focus was on him.

                “Steve,” he said softly. “Listen. Just because I’m bonded to Rhodey doesn’t mean I love him in that way. I love you in that way. It’s a platonic bond.”

                Tony bumped his hip against Steve’s thigh, as if to emphasize the difference.

                “Yes, but…,” Steve bit his lip.

                “Okay, okay,” Tony said. “Look at it this way. You and Bucky. Did you—“

                Steve’s face flushed red. “No. We’ve never, but...we did have a bond too. He was mine.”

                That was unexpected, and Tony had to blink. “You were soulmates.”

                “Yeah,” Steve sighed and pushed away from Tony so he could scrub a hand over his face. “It’s…it’s complicated. He was always skirt chasing even though we were…”

                “Did you ever want to do it with him?”

                “What?”

                “You know, fondue?” Tony wriggled his eyebrows. Steve actually laughed, and Tony counted it as a victory in his book.

                “No, but…”

                “Then, nothing.” Tony said. “You’ve got to understand. There’s a difference between loving someone romantically and someone platonically. I know you probably think soulmates mean romance, but it isn’t. Rhodey and me—we’re good, but we’re not like that.”

                “I don't know,” Steve said uncertainly. He took Tony’s hand in his. “I really like you, but I don’t want to stop you from having a chance with—“

                “Trust me,” Tony said. “I want you and only you.”

Steve looked as if he wanted to object again.

“Look, I’ll even get you some paper books to read on it instead of your tablet. Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes,” Steve said. “But promise me. If you ever want to leave me, go ahead and do it. I understand.”

“Like hell I’m cheating on Captain America? Everyone will skewer me.” Tony kissed Steve firmly on the lips. “You’re the only one for me.”

Steve pulled Tony closer, hugging him. “You sure you really don’t love him like that?”

                “He’s my brother,” Tony declared, “and implying anything else is just wrong.”

                “Okay,” Steve said. “So, do I get more than just a kiss then?”

                “Hm, definitely.”


End file.
